One Night of Passion Equals Not Good!
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Damon and Elena decide to close this lust by having a night of passion. But that passion leads to pregnant Elena. How will Stefan and the rest of the gang handle this?
1. Prologue

XxX

~Prologue~

Elena stared down at the pregnancy test, shock was covering her face. _No, this can't be right. It's impossible, _Elena thought. But it wasn't, it wasn't impossible. Elena knew who the Father was, and it wasn't Stefan-her _boyfriend._ Nope, it was the one person that she tried to avoid, ignore, and shut out; Damon.


	2. Fun Isn't Always Fun For Both Parties

_''Fun is all good until someone get's pregnant.''_

XxX

Elena awoke that morning, drenched in sunlight. She pulled the covers over her head, trying to hide from the brightness. Elena heard the shower turn on and she guessed that Jeremy was already getting ready for school, he's been real excited for school ever since he started dating Bonnie. Elena rolled out of bed and her white sheets fell to the floor, in frustration she just left them there, then got ready for the day.

After she was ready, she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. Making it to school on time and already finding Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt waiting for her outside of the school. Elena walked up to them.

''Hey, guys,'' She greeted. They all greeted in return.

''Where's Jeremy?'' Bonnie asked.

''Oh, well he didn't ask for a ride, he's either walking or asked Jenna.'' Elena said.

Bonnie nodded. Caroline sighed. ''Don't worry, Bonnie. I am sure that your lover will arrive in a minute.'' Caroline teased, Bonnie scowled and then walked away, leaving Elena with Caroline and Stefan, Tyler and Matt split a while ago.

''I've got English, bye guys.'' Caroline said.

''I've got Math,'' Stefan said, as he grabbed Elena's hands. ''After school we can meet up, if you want.'' Stefan said.

''I want,'' Elena said, smiling.

''Great, I've got History. See you after.'' Elena said, heading to class.

XxX

After school Elena went straight to the Boarding House. She eagerly knocked on the door, and it was Damon who opened the door.

''Ooh, someone's eager,'' Damon smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. ''Where's Stefan?'' She asked.

''I knew that was coming.'' Damon said, moving by to let her in.

''Is he even here?'' Elena asked. Damon shook his head.

He put his arms around her as she leaned against the wall to cage her in. ''Well, I guess I should go now.'' Elena said, trying to remove Damon's arms that were circled around her.

Damon didn't even inch. ''No, I'm comfortable here,'' He teased, Elena sighed.

''Well, I'm not,'' She said.

''No one asked you if you were.'' Damon said.

Elena pushed until he finally removed his arms, she angrily glared then ran out the door.

''Well, that was _fun_...''


	3. The Almost Hookup and The Actual Hookup

As soon as Elena made it out the door, she called Stefan. He swiftly picked up after two rings.

''Elena?'' He asked.

Elena sighed. ''Yeah, it's me. What happened to meeting up after school?'' She asked, angrily.

Stefan groaned. ''I forgot, Elena. I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you tomorrow night?'' Stefan begged.

Elena scowled. ''No, Stefan. This is the third time you've ditched me this week!'' Elena shouted at him. Despite his protests, Elena hung up on him.

Elena was so mad and hurt, she felt salty warm tears stream down her face. ''You OK?'' Elena heard Damon's velvet voice from behind her.

She whipped around to look at him, her eyes wide and teary. She shook her head. He motioned for her to come in. He moved aside, so she could enter first. He followed behind her and closed the door. She sat on the couch and watched Damon dissapear into the kitchen. A minute later he returned with two beverages in his hand. He placed one on the coffee table in front of her.

''Thanks,'' She whispered.

He smirked. ''You know, you should just dump Stefan.'' Damon said.

Elena threw him a dirty look. ''Why? So you can get in my pants?'' Elena asked.

Damon laughed. ''Well, I could get in your pants right, if I wanted too.'' Damon said.

Elena raised her eyebrow. ''Then why don't you?'' She asked.

This question shocked him. He raised his eyebrow. And her expression never changed. She had the same blank look on her face.

''Well?'' She questioned.

He awkwardly chuckled. ''Believe it or not, Elena. I'm not going to take advantage of you, especially with you being in this state.'' He admitted.

His answer honestly suprised her. ''Yeah, but...I'm asking you too.'' She said as she ducked her head.

He was completely confused by her demands. And was-for once-speechless. He ran his fingers thruh his hair. ''Elena, maybe you should leave.'' Damon suggested. He didn't want to kick her out when she in this state. But, she just might attack him with kisses or something if he doesn't.

Elena sighed. ''I'm being pushy, I know. But Stefan has been so distant lately and I don't know...I feel like her never wants me anymore, not like he used to anymore.'' Elena explained.

Damon sighed. ''I'm sorry, Elena.'' He said.

Elena slightly smiled. ''It's OK,'' She said. ''I understand that it cannot happen again.'' She added, walking out the door.

Damon layed down and thought back to the night he spent with Elena over a month ago.

_Elena had woke up that morning and Stefan wasn't there. She walked to the library to read, but found Damon lounging on the couch in there. She was about to walk out, when Damon spoke._

_''Good morning, Elena.'' He greeted._

_Elena sighed and mentally cursed herself. ''Good morning,'' She repeated his words._

_He smirked and rose from the couch. Elena caught glimpses of Damon's bare stomach, since he button down shirt was undone. ''Can I help you with something?'' He asked. Noticing her staring at his stomach._

_She snapped out of it. ''Yeah, where's Stefan?'' She got to the point._

_He sighed and threw the book that he was reading down on the couch and moved closer to Elena. ''Hunting,'' He answered simply._

_Elena nodded and was about to leave, when she realized Damon had her pushed against the wall, she didn't struggle. She just stood there, caged in and sucked in a breath as he removed the hair that escaped from behind her ear and onto her face. He never took his eyes away from hers. ''Thanks,'' She muttered._

_He then moved closer, and if one of them would just lean in a little, they would both be touching completely. And so Elena moved in closer to close the distance between thier lips and it turned into a full out makeout session. It lasted for at least ten minutes, until they heard the loud door slam from the parlor. _

_Elena pulled back and gasped, realizing what just happened. She heard the footsteps grow louder as he walked upstairs. She leaned a closer and whispered something in Damon's ear, mentally crossing her fingers that Stefan, with his super hearing doesn't catch this. ''Don't tell Stefan...please.'' She whispered, running off. _

XxX


End file.
